Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic device and a power management method thereof and more particularly, to an electronic device adapted to being electrically connected to a power adapter and a battery and a power management method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Typically, an electronic device may be externally connected to a power adapter to provide power by using an AC power from a wall socket. Additionally, for a user's convenience of portability and usage, the electronic device may also be provided with power through an assembled battery. In other words, most of the electronic devices currently adopt a hybrid power design that combines the AC power with the battery power for maintaining the power required by a system.
As for the hybrid power design, a sum of the charge power and the discharge power of a battery is not allowed to exceed the power provided by the power adapter so that the battery may be used for a long time. Further, when the electronic device is provided with power solely from an external AC power, a rated consumed power of the electronic device is also not allowed to exceed the power provided from the power adapter so as to avoid the electronic device from being shut down suddenly.
Therefore, how to effectively manage the power of the electronic device to prolong the run time and the cycle life of the battery as well as avoid the sudden shutdown of the system has become a major subject for the design of the electronic device.